ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Awesome Antics episodes
Awesome Antics is an American hand-drawn animated sketch comedy series produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studio. It was released on November 11, 2016 and ended in August 16, 2019. The show contains 4 seasons with 96 episodes. Episodes Season 1 (2016-2017) #Sonic Meets Rugrats/Ed, Edd 'n Eddy's Diner/Samurai Snoopy (November 11, 2016) - Sonic, during a battle with Dr. Eggman, meets the Rugrats gang. / Ed, Double D and Eddy open a restaurant. / Snoopy will fight the demon Aku before he's going to the future. #Droopy Phantom/The Powerpuff Smurfs/Heckle and Jeckle the Pokemon Trainers (November 18, 2016) - Danny Phantom and Droopy are trading their personalities. But, he wants to be a canine ghost fighter. / Papa Smurf is making three female Smurfs with super powers to defeat Gargamel and Azrael. / Heckle and Jeckle are going to help Ash Ketchum and Pikachu to catch Pokemon. #Velocity: The Superman Slayer/Gatopardos Universe/Mittens and the Cockroaches (November 25, 2016) - Velocity and Superman are going to fight each other. / Gatopardos the Cheetah will team up with Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems. / Mittens and Princess Sally are going to battle against three certain cockroaches who are driving Merlyn crazy. #Codename: Rocky and Bullwinkle Next Door/Rocket Power Time/Atomic Betty Boop (December 2, 2016) - Rocky and Bullwinkle are becoming new members of the Kids Next Door. / Otto, Twister, Reggie, Sam, Finn and Jake are having fun at skateboarding in the Land of Ooo. / Betty Boop is going to the outer space to become a galactic heroine. #Lucy vs. Kat/Ike and Jerry/Woody the Speedy Woodpecker (December 9, 2016) - Lucy learns the severity of her acts when she is tormented by an alien cat adopted by Linus. / Tom wants Jerry to visit Ike and Squeaky. / Woody Woodpecker becomes the protector of FingerTown. #The Grim Adventures of Foxy and Pounce/Super Johnny Bravo Bros./The Fairly Odd Kaput and Zosky (December 16, 2016) - Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat are meeting Grim Reaper as their new bodyguard. / Johnny Bravo and Luigi are going to rescue Princess Peach from Bowser. / Kaput and Zosky are planning to conquer Dimmsdale and helping Cosmo and Wanda by training. #The Garfield King/Teenage Mutant Ninja Bears/As Told by Gabby (December 23, 2016) - Garfield is becoming the king of Pride Lands. / Yogi Bear and CB Bears are going to the streets to battle against the animal villains. / Ginger is meeting Gabby in Lilliput. #The Acres Kids and the Giant Peach/The Cowardly House/Mighty Mouse and the Man of Steel (December 30, 2016) - The Acres Kids are chased by two criminals named Spiker and Sponge, while traveling on a gigantic, magical peach. / Courage will help the Loud family to stop Katz. / Mighty Mouse and Superman are becoming partners. #The Cryptid Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy/T.U.F.F. Popeye/Mr. Peabody's Modern Life (January 6, 2017) - Collin the Speedy Boy is teaming up with the Cryptids. But, he thinks the heroes are friendly monsters. / Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell want Popeye and Olive Oyl to work together and defeat Bluto and D.O.O.M. / Mr. Peabody and Sherman are going to travel Rocko's world. #Spy vs. Spy vs. Breadwinners/Bugs' Clues/Pixie and Dixie and Wile E. Coyote (January 13, 2017) - SwaySway and Buhdeuce will fight Black Spy and White Spy. / Bugs Bunny is going to help Blue and Steve and learn about cartoon logics. / Wile E. Coyote tries to catch Pixie and Dixie. #Mordecai and Rigby the Explorers/Speedy Blue Dog Meets the Flash/Sanjay and Craig's Laboratory (January 20, 2017) - Mordecai and Rigby are meeting Dora and Boots before their adventure begins. / Speedy and Flash will fight Dr. Sneakyman after meeting each other. / Dexter wants Sanjay and Craig to work at his laboratory. #Chipmunk Titans/Avatar: The Last Imaginary Friend/Felix the Cat, Where are You? (January 27, 2017) - Alvin, Simon, Theodore and the Chipettes are becoming new superheroes. / Sokka and Katara found Bloo the last imaginary friend from Foster's. / Scooby Doo and the gang are meeting Felix the Cat to work together. #The Legend of Helga/Jonny Quest and Doraemon/Uncle Pink Panther (February 3, 2017) - Arnold is going to protect Hyrule and save Helga from Ganondorf. / TBD / TBD #Big Cat 6/Ren and Stimpy in Jeopardy/We Bare Magical Sisters (February 10, 2017) - TBD #Gamer's Guide to the Galaxy/Hulk House/Chucky Fox Goes to Town (February 17, 2017) - TBD #Tweety and Chester Cheetah/Whatever Happened to the Warner Siblings?/Rocko Ball Z (February 24, 2017) - TBD #The Odd Bikini Bottom Couple/I Love Anthony and Harold/Kirby and The Arachnid Friends (March 3, 2017) - TBD #Are You Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?/Free Chilly Willy/Heyyy, It's the Star Fox! (March 10, 2017) - TBD #Top Cat's Wheel of Fortune/Finding Porky/Speedy Blue Dog Racer (March 17, 2017) - TBD #The Red Police Fox/Angry Beavers Revolution/Get Secret Squirrel (March 24, 2017) - TBD Season 2 (2017-2018) #Adventure Time in Narnia/Hokey and Pokey: Alien Animal Forces/The Marvelous Misadventures of Heathcliff (March 31, 2017) - TBD #Cats Don't Sleep/Casper and Daffy/Mega Man in Gravity Falls (April 7, 2017) - TBD #Super Smash Modifyers/Camp Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow/Bimbo: Classic Cartoon Detective (April 14, 2017) - Agent Xero and Mole join the Super Smash Bros. fighters to defeat Baron Vain. / Officer Otto and Coco are going to Camp Kidney with Lazlo and the Bean Scouts. / Bimbo the Dog is working as a detective to searching Felix the Cat, who had kidnapped by a mysterious person. Now, he noticed the mysterious person is Deputy Dawg. #Little Roquefort and Katnip/The Iron Baloo/Cow and Chicken vs. The Forces of Evil (April 21, 2017) - TBD #Acres Kids Park/Sailor Kaput and Zosky/Woody Woodpecker Meets The Proud Family (April 28, 2017) - The Acres Kids are going to South Park in their trip. Now, Snuffy Dog, Patty Mouse, Abraham Owl, Maisy Magpie and Puncher Hedgehog realise the policemen attack Rose & Philip Cat and Juliet Rabbit from playing with flags. / Kaput and Zosky are becoming the new members of Sailor Moon. / Woody Woodpecker drives the Pound Family mad. #The Jetsons Gang/Collin the Dark Human Slayer/The Aristowolves (May 5, 2017) - The Face Paint Gang visit Orbit City, where they meet the Jetsons. / Collin and his gang stumble across Velocity and his gang / Ryan Wolf and Howler Wolf are having their children before Edgar the Butler kidnapping them. #Gargamel vs. Wild/Oggy Hood/Super Berenstain Bears (May 12, 2017) - Gargamel becomes the new host of Man vs. Wild, and recives many bad luck while hosting the show. / Oggy Hood and Little Jack are going to fight Prince John and the three cockroaches. / The Berenstain Bears become superheroes. #Agent Foxy and the Face Paint Gang/Ren Höek vs. Lola Loud: Dawn of Psychopathy/Star Butterfly and the Road Runner (May 19, 2017) - TBD / Two truly psycopathic characters, Ren Höek and Lola Loud, fight each other in a "Peter Griffin vs. the Giant Chicken"-styled battle, destroying the whole city in the process but, Stimpy J. Cat is cheering for him, while Lana Loud doing the same thing. / Wile E. Coyote hires Star Butterfly to catch the Road Runner, but succeeding. At the end, she scares Wile E. by using the Road Runner. #Agent Lagan and Flappy the Cat/Project Cat in the Hat/Angry Dark Humans (May 26, 2017) - TBD #Foster's Home for Imaginary Chilean Friends/Brandy and Stimpy/Peter Pan on a Diet (June 2, 2017) - TBD #Five Nights at Freddy Krueger's/Rick and Molly/Patrick Star Wars (October 27, 2017) - TBD #Collin the Speedy Boy Kart/Robot Indiana Jones/Popeye the Sailor Batman (November 3, 2017) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (November 10, 2017) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (November 17, 2017) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (November 24, 2017) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (December 1, 2017) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (December 8, 2017) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (December 15, 2017) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (December 22, 2017) - TBD #Ren and Chilly Willy/TBD/TBD (January 12, 2018) - TBD Season 3 (2018-2019) #Eric, Claire, Phineas, and Ferb/Occhi Ratatouille/AAAHH!!! Real Monsters Inc. (January 19, 2018) - TBD / TBD/ TBD #Little Invader Bill/Flytrap's Little Shops of Horrors/CatDogScratchBite (January 26, 2018) - TBD / TBD / TBD #Mission Kimpossible/The Loud and Proud Family/Monsters vs Aliens vs Predators (February 2, 2018) - Kim is sent to fight a terrorist. / After Oscar Proud accidentally burns the Proud's house while trying to kill a spider, the Proud family will have no choice but to move to the Loud family's house. / The government sends the monster team to fight Xenomorths and Predators which are fighting each other. #Spike and Tyke: Rescue Rangers/SpongeBob's Overwatch/Tom and Porky (February 9, 2018) - TBD / TBD / Tom and Jerry are going to annoy Porky Pig. #Daffy DuckTales/OK K.O. Let's Be Avengers/The Wubbulous World of Dr. Mario (February 16, 2018) - TBD / TBD / TBD #Mike Buildtom the Knight/Moana in Madagascar/Godzilla: Life on Yoshi's Island (February 23, 2018) - TBD / TBD / TBD #Bunsen Is a Beauty and the Beast/The Arachnid Frienemies/Pengin: Mr. Popper's Penguin (March 2, 2018) - TBD / TBD / TBD #RedCliffhanger/Nightmare on Sesame Street/Swordsman Cougar and the Masters of the Universe (March 9, 2018) - TBD / TBD / TBD #I Dream of Jenny Wakeman/Sonic's Island/Ash and... "Sfikachu"!? (March 16, 2018) - TBD / TBD / TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (March 23, 2018) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (March 30, 2018) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (April 6, 2018) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (April 13, 2018) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (October 26, 2018) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (November 2, 2018) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (November 9, 2018) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (November 16, 2018) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (November 23, 2018) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (November 30, 2018) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (December 7, 2018) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (December 14, 2018) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (December 21, 2018) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (December 28, 2018) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (January 4, 2019) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (January 11, 2019) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (January 18, 2019) - TBD Season 4 (2019) #TBD/TBD/TBD (January 25, 2019) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (February 1, 2019) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (February 8, 2019) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (February 15, 2019) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (February 22, 2019) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (March 1, 2019) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (March 8, 2019) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (March 15, 2019) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (March 22, 2019) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (March 29, 2019) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (April 5, 2019) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (April 12, 2019) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (April 19, 2019) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (April 26, 2019) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (May 3, 2019) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (May 10, 2019) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (May 17, 2019) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (May 24, 2019) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (May 31, 2019) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (June 7, 2019) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (June 14, 2019) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (June 21, 2019) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (June 28, 2019) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (July 5, 2019) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (July 12, 2019) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (July 19, 2019) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (July 26, 2019) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (August 2, 2019) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (August 9, 2019) - TBD #TBD/TBD/TBD (August 16, 2019) - TBD Category:List of episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode list Category:Awesome Antics Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas